Narcissa's Letter
by TeSjah
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy writes to the hero of this time. PostHBP. Oneshot.


**J.K. Rowling owns all characters used in this fic. **

**Narcissa's Letter**

**By TeSjah**

These days I am known as 'the sister of', 'the wife of' or 'the mother of'. And this isn't because either of my family members has such a appraisable reputation. Many of them are known for their ludicrous opinion against Muggle-borns. Unlike myself.

My sister really has inherited my fathers view against all thing Muggle. Not that she was Daddy's girl, but they shared the feeling of the way a true Black should be acting towards wizards and witches who were 'beneath' them.

A lot of people tend to believe that Bellatrix has always been acting the way she does now. Nothing is less true. I remember my sister to be a caring, adventurous girl. Yes, she was quite the rebel, but not much different from those Weasley twins.

She was ambitious and always worked hard to achieve her goals. Even though those weren't the best ones.

My sisters and I went to school during the seventies. This exact time Lord Voldemort was gathering followers. I learned by now that age doesn't matter to him, he only wants his followers to be devoted to him. That his current followers were in Hogwarts did not stop him, and it would not stop him later.

My husband was fifteen at the time and he and his friend Gustavé Jugson were put in charge to pursue other students to live their lives in name of the Dark Lord.

Not many people were interested; they thought it was all a big joke. Nobody really lived in fear at that time, people merely shrugged at hearing the name 'Voldemort' and walked away.

But Bella, yes, it was easy to convince her. Naivety runs in the family, you see. Yet above all it was curiosity that lured her out. Promises of fame, fortune and a chance to learn magic from one of the greatest wizards of all time. It didn't matter much to her that he wasn't on the side of the good. 'Choose yourself above all' was her motto. As it was of many Slytherin, as it was mine.

Andromeda had tried to make her come back of the dark tunnel she was heading into at lightning speed. I think she wasn't even able to see the light at the beginning of the tunnel, much less of the light at the end. Will she ever get out? Not until she dies.

Now I did keep in touch with her, and not just to help her out with her evil schemes, not when the annual Death Eater meeting was at our manor, but as a sister. I visited her at Azkaban prison and saw her change into the walking corpse she is now, such beauty lost to the cause of a man who can't accept in inheritance.

Beautiful she was. Quite the little minx back in school, moving from one boy to the other, leaving them heartbroken. Rodolphus was really a gift from heaven (not literally since he _is_ evil) and able to keep her under his thumb. At first they just longed for each other, playing games and such, but over the years I saw them grow closer together and eventually they arranged a small wedding.

Pity were only able to enjoy this for two years before they were thrown into Azkaban, but I am sure they had their… _encounters_ there. Dementors are nasty and smart creatures, but they can't be everywhere at once.

Fortunate for Bella that she has escaped. Now she can spend more time with her precious Dark Lord. Not like that (Surely that didn't cross your mind). His royal Evilness is very much not attractive and seems to have gathered every STD in the last sixty-so years.

No, she is merely obsessed by his imposing self and charismatic speeches about how the pure and the worthy are meant to rule the magic kingdom. Personally I'd move out of all of our houses of all three kingdoms to avoid him. I only obey him because of Lucius.

'The wife of'. The wife of Lucius Malfoy. Second in command of the Dark Lord, big name at the ministry and the love of my life. I very well knew who I was marrying to back then; a loveable, arrogant for sure, man who was willing to devote the rest of his entire life to me. And he did. He always has.

I have come to the conclusion that many people underestimate me because of my husbands liaisons with his Powerfulness. I am a very talented witch, Hogwarts graduate and a first-degree Healer.

Why I do not have a job? I have no reason to work and I rather do nothing at all when not necessary. Plus, I wished to spend all my time with my family. What family? That is what I ask myself now.

I have a hard time being alone, always had. My sister Andromeda has it too. That was the reason she married Ted. Andromeda had given birth to Nymphadora when she was only sixteen years old. When she met Ted on our holiday to Scotland, he fell in love immediately. They married a year after, when Andromeda was nineteen. She really was happy and preferred that above living up against the Black Rules of Marriage.

So lately I have been visiting her. I always pray for my niece to be out of the house, she can't stand me (and vice versa). But at least I try to make some contact with her. I ask her how it is at work, for example. The only thing I get is an angry glare and a reply like: 'Bet you're just spying for your husband, aren't you?'

Lost cause, really.

Nevertheless, Andromeda and I are getting along quite nicely. We have the occasional bicker and hissy fits, but that's just our personality's clashing.

She really tries to make me get a job. It would be good for 'socialising', because I am 'cramped up' in that 'big ol' house of mine'. And she's right, but I just don't feel like it. And it would 'harm our precious reputation'. Those are Lucius' words. Like we still have a good reputation.

Not.

And won't have for the next century's because of Lord My-Arse-Is-Better-Than-Thours. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Or actually, I should. Because I am also 'mother of'. Mother of Draco Malfoy.

I am very well aware that my son has grown up to be one of the most snotty little pricks ever to walk the grounds of the three kingdoms. But that doesn't mean that he isn't my beautiful angel and I love him dearly.

Truth to be told, I never expected Mister Blackrobe to recruit my son. Draco may be dashing at Potions, Herbology and DADA, but he's also quite the wuss. Which was probably my and Lucius' fault in raising him to be the Malfoy brat heir.

But fortunately he inherited his parents intelligence (and Lucius told him about the Vanishing Closet he and his friends used to use to get into Diagon Alley during schooltime) and came up with a pretty good plan.

Though I told him it would be quite handy to have a partner in Hogsmeade, just in case, I didn't know however that Bella taught my son to cast _Imperio_ as well as Occlumency. Alright, I did know about his occlumency-lessons, but I didn't know that he would actually be good at it. Good confidence I got, huh?

If I only knew where he was, I could send an owl of course, but I don't want the Ministry to capture him. The magic world doesn't have age limits. They'd just throw him into Azkaban like he was some kind of murderer. Which he isn't. And won't be. He just doesn't have the balls to do it.

Or the stealth to cover up for a murder.

But I just wanted you to know how I am before you judge me again, like you always have. Because Merlin knows how much of a stubborn twit you really are. I wish we had properly met before you decided to take on this burden.

I have my own ways to track them down, but I wish you all of my luck and I sure hope you make it out alive.

Sincerely, Narcissa Black-Malfoy.


End file.
